Some Day We'll Know
by LeXiE RoDDiCk
Summary: A 20 year old tennis player names Andy Roddick falls in love with a 18 year old girl just out of High School name Lexie. She is alone in the world for the 1st time. What will happen when they are together, and when they are apart?
1. Default Chapter

::Ring Ring::  
  
Lexie rolls over and answers her phone. "Hello" she answers in more asleep than a wake state. "Hey Lexie, you wanna go see BBMac" in a enthusiastic voice. Lexie recognized it as her best friend. "What the hell are you talking about? And what time is it?" "Its 8. Today is Arthur Ashe Kids Day at the US Open, it's a concert for like $10, you wanna go?" "Umm Sure? We aren't kids anymore Kaitleigh! You know that right? We did graduate High School!" "Ya I know. Whatever! Me and Briana will pick you up in a half an hour." "What!!!" "Just get your ass up, and get ready!"  
  
Lexie rolled out of her bed, and dragged herself into the bathroom. "It's the summer, why the hell are they waking me up at 8 am! Ugh"  
  
She brushed her teeth, and took a shower. 20 minutes later she was out of the shower, and blow drying her hair. A half an hour was not enough time to get ready, but she knew who she was dealing with so she had about an hour. Lexie stood in front of her closet. "What should I wear... My concert clothes?" Lexie sat there looking at a pair of pants she had worn to concerts since she was 15. It had signatures all over it. People she meet there, and her friends. It even said "Baby Got Back" across her ass, as written by one of the guys she had met at concerts over the past 3 years. "I'll just wear regular clothes" she said as she pulled out a pair of jean shorts, and a A&F shirt.  
  
::Beep Beep::  
  
Lexie walked out of her house, to Briana and Kaitleigh waiting in Briana's car. "Let's go Lex" Briana screamed over "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" by Billy Joel.  
  
The 3 girls arrived at the USTA Center at about 10 (so they were an hour late, at least they were looking hott). They entered Arthur Ashe stadium, and sat down.  
  
"ANDY RODDICK I LOVE YOU!" this obnoxious girl next to them was screaming, as if who ever this Andy Roddick person could hear her.  
  
"Who the hell is Andy Roddick?" Briana asked the girl, who ignored her. "I think he's a tennis player" Kaitleigh said, as on the screen above the stadium showed the tennis players that would be attending. "James Blake, Andy Roddick, Pat McEnro, Alexandra Stevenson." Kaitleigh read the list off the screen. "Thank you Captain obvious" Lexie sarcastically stated :: pointing up to the screen:: reminding Kaitleigh of her "name" for the past 5 years. The 3 girls looked up to see a young man about 20 years old, named Andy Roddick. He was perfect in every way. (6 feet 2 inches. Brown Hair. Greenish, brownish eyes. 185 lbs. With a tennis players body.)  
  
"Damn"- Briana "Holy Shit"- Lexie "Who's that"- Kaitleigh :: Briana smacks her in the back of the head:: "O That's Andy." Kaitleigh finally realized. " I don't understand her," Lexie says to Briana "She's so smart in school, but so ditzy in life" ::The girls laugh::  
  
The 3 girls sat and watched the concert form their horrible seats, and forgot about the gorgeous tennis player they had seen earlier that day. 


	2. Isle Of Palms

Instant Message  
  
LuCkYcHaRmS xO: What up Kaitleigh! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx : Not much Lex xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: u? LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Nada LuCkYcHaRmS xO: I can't wait till tomorrow!! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: I know me 2! LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Yep!!. Its gonna be so much fun! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: I know, our first real trip! LuCkYcHaRmS xO: By ourselves! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: Yep! Woot!! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: You booked the hotel rite? LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Ya! Isn't it a little late to be checking? xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: JUST MAKING SURE! LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Yes I booked it. Don't worry! xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: I heard it's really nice!  
LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Woot! All right I' m off to bed! It is 12  
am, still have to pack, and we do have a lot of driving  
ahead of us!  
xX SuPeR GiRl Xx: Ya me too… I'm off to bed! Night  
Night!  
LuCkYcHaRmS xO: Night Kait!  
(LuCkYcHaRmS xO signed off at 12:15:43)  
  
Lexie packed her suitcase in normal Lexie fashion. Everything was organized, and she wasn't missing a thing. Soon (ok more like 5:00) she fell fast asleep, dreaming of their trip to the keys. This would be their last trip together before Lexie and Kaitleigh were off to college (and Briana returned to UF). Kaitleigh was going to Binghamton, and Briana and Lexie were going to UF. They had been friends for 8 years, and this was the last trip, and more or less their first. This is going to be the time of their lives.  
  
6 am the next morning they were on 95 south, heading to the keys.  
  
After 32 hours of consistent driving, the 3 girls arrived at Isle of Palms at 2 PM. They checked in and got their key, room 514, their home for the next week.  
  
"I wanna go to the beach, and go swimming, and go jet skiing!" Lexie screamed at the sight of the clear water, and beautiful beach outside their hotel window. "Lex, come on! We just got here" Briana stated "We have a week ahead of us!" Katie added, mocking Lexie for her eagerness. "Guys, were in KEY WEST! Now its time to go out, have fun, party, get drunk, and hook up with some hott guys" lexie belted out, as though she was a politician. Then waited for the whole congregation to give her standing ovation. It was a "moving" speech, which failed. "Lex, you do whatever you want, were gonna chill for a while." "Fine you guys waste your vacation away… I'm going out!" She flung her suitcase onto the bed, fumbling through her clothes, which were neatly packed when they left New York but were now a jumble of wrinkled clothes. She pulled out her bikini, and a pair of jean shorts, and ran into the bathroom. A minute later she was changed, and running out the door. "Hasta…" she said not waiting for a response, as the door closed behind her. 


End file.
